Barricade Pair
Burt Thompson | s2 = Aaron Swoop | psycho = | weapon = Baseball Bat (Burt) | food = Cookies (x2)Only during the Barricade Pair mission | e2 = Milk | join = 10,000 | rescue = 20,000 | call =Somebody's barricaded a WOMEN'S CLOTHING SHOP in AL FRESCA PLAZA. From the looks of it, two people are hidin' inside.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = Cut From The Same Cloth | next = A Mother's Lament }} Barricade Pair is a Dead Rising scoop in Al Fresca Plaza. Overview Aaron Swoop and Burt Thompson are barricaded in Weber's Garments in Al Fresca Plaza. Have Frank open the barricade. Aaron is cowering in a corner, wailing and crying. Burt attacks Burt immediately starts to attack Frank. Frank will need to hit Burt a few times to get him and Aaron to join Frank, with a weapon that is not too powerful. Frank can then talk to Burt, convincing him that Frank is bringing them to safety, and lead him back to the Security Room. Aaron should automatically join Frank when Burt does. Accidentally killing Burt If they are not rescued or are abandoned, all survivors progressively lose health until they die. Frank waited to long to rescue Burt and Aaron, and Burt had so little health, there was no way to beat Burt into joining Frank without killing Burt. A Mother's Lament Scoop , Aaron, Sophie and Leah|right|300px|thumb]] A game hour after (5 minutes real time) Otis calls Frank about Barricade Pair, Otis will call Frank about A Mother's Lament scoop, which is across the walkway in the Riverfield Jewelry store where Frank will find Leah Stein. For any significant distance back to the security room, Frank will have to carry Leah on his back, so have Frank give Aaron and Burt a weapon so they can defend themselves. Additional weapons and food During this scoop there are some additional food and weapons in the store which do not appear again. The following weapons are barricading the door: * Benches (2) * Cardboard Boxes (2) (often with Uncooked Pizza inside) * Chairs (green) (2) * Fence (2) * Plywood Panel * Steel Rack . ]] The following are in the back corner of the store near Aaron Swoop: * Cookies (2) * Milk * Cardboard Box Trivia Images Dead rising baricade pair baricade (2).png |Weber's Garments Dead rising baricade pair baricade (3).png Dead rising weber garments Barricade Pair (2).png Dead rising weber garments Barricade Pair .png Dead rising burt and aaron in webers (4).png Dead rising burt and aaron in webers.png Dead rising leah sophie barricade pair.png Dead rising leah sophie barricade pair (2).png Dead rising leah sophie barricade pair (3).png Dead rising leah sophie barricade pair (5).png Dead rising leah sophie barricade pair (6).png Dead rising leah sophie barricade pair (7).png See also * Restaurant Man another scoop where Ronald Shiner also barricades himself in a store. * A Mother's Lament a scoop which takes place one hour after Barricade Pair, in the same plaza. Notes External links